Ianto and Owen  Who's the Boss?
by dawneh
Summary: Left alone together the conflict between Ianto and Owen becomes something much more as they discover a common interest


Ianto Jones stood firm. His hands balled in tight fists by his side, his jaw clenched tight. When he spoke it was through gritted teeth.

"Just because the others are out does NOT put you in charge."

Owen Harper faced him, his stance just as determined.

"I think you will find that it DOES." He insisted. "YOU are the mere tea-boy, you clean up after us, hell you're barely more than the maid, dispensable. I, on the other hand, am the DOCTOR. They need me around here, my role in this place is important. Which makes MY position superior."

Ianto resisted the urge to punch the man stood before him, no matter how satisfying it would be to wipe that smug look off his face.

"That still does not put you IN CHARGE," he said calmly, "In terms of RANK we are equal. And until Jack tells me otherwise I do not intend to begin taking orders from you."

Owen smirked infuriatingly, "I wondered how long it would take for you to get around to Jack." He stepped closer to Ianto who, without realising it, stepped back to keep an equal distance between them.

"Honestly Ianto, the way you fawn around after him, it's just embarrassing." Owen took another step forward causing Ianto to back up further. "You might as well just suck him off in the boardroom and get it over with."

Ianto's retreat was stopped suddenly as he backed into the wall, Owen continuing his advance until the men were stood mere inches apart.

"Go on, admit it," Owen goaded, "Everyone knows that you wanna fuck him."

Ianto's head shook in some sort of denial, his mouth moved silently but words failed him.

Owen leaned in closer until Ianto could feel the heat of his breath; he placed his hands against the wall, one on each side of Ianto trapping him against the wall.

"I KNOW you think about him," Owen continued, "I bet when you're alone in bed you just dream about how it would feel to have his cock in your mouth, to feel his mouth on you. You touch yourself and pretend that it's him don't you? You just want him to bend you over the table in his office and give you a good fucking. You imagine how good it would feel to come inside of him."

Ianto continued to move his head in denial, cursing the flush he felt in his cheeks betraying the truth.

Owen moved his face even closer.

"I KNOW that's what you think," he breathed.

Ianto gasped in surprise as he felt Owen's hand unexpectedly between his legs, discovering the hardness that his words had aroused.

"I know," Owen whispered, "coz it's exactly what I dream about as well."

Ianto had no time to reply as Owen's mouth covered his, his tongue forcing its way into Ianto's mouth.

Ianto's instinct was to pull away but he was prevented in doing so by the wall behind him and without realising it he was returning Owen's kiss with a desire that surprised him.

There was no affection in the kiss the men shared, as hands clawed at clothing, as tongues battled for supremacy, it was pure animal lust that drove them on.

"I might not be Jack," Owen panted, "But I'm still a great fuck."

Owen sank to his knees, releasing Ianto's trousers with ease, dragging them towards his knees. Ianto moaned as he felt the heat of Owen's mouth, the softness of his lips, the wetness of his tongue. Owen sucked softly on the head of Ianto's cock, easing it into his mouth, running his tongue along its shaft.

Ianto closed his eyes, his head tiled back against the wall. If he kept his eyes closed tight he could imagine that it was Jack between his thighs. Jack's mouth pleasuring him, Jack's hands caressing his balls, stroking his buttocks. Jack's finger pushing its way inside him.

Ianto moaned louder, his breathing coming in short pants, Owen's mouth and Ianto's own imagination bringing him to fever pitch.

Ianto only just resisted call out Jack's name as he climaxed, a name he called out so often when he was alone, his body trembled as Owen continued to suck until Ianto was completely spent.

As Owen rose to his feet Ianto could see a look of pure lust in his eyes.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," Owen stated simply as he gripped Ianto by the shoulders and turned him to face the wall.

Owen pushed his fingers moistened with his saliva into Ianto, easing them in and out, pushing a little deeper each time until finally his own desire needed satisfying.

Releasing his cock from his trousers Owen guided himself into Ianto, slowly at first, savouring the sensation as the man's body yielded to him.

Ianto whimpered with a mixture of pleasure and pain as he felt himself being stretched and filled so completely.

Once Owen was wholly engulfed by the heat of Ianto's body he began to move with a steady thrust, pushing himself as deeply as he could into the man, pounding faster and harder with little concern for the body he was using.

Ianto's fingers clawed at the wall before him. It felt so wrong to let Owen use him this way, but at the same time it felt so good.

Within minutes Owen released his pent up frustration, slamming deeply into Ianto he came, hard, crying out with pleasure.

Once satisfied Owen stepped back, quickly adjusting his trousers he walked away, leaving Ianto to straighten his own clothing.

For a second Owen paused.

A look passed between the men that spoke volumes.

Neither of them would ever mention this moment again… unless, that is, they ever wanted to repeat the encounter.


End file.
